Harry's Decision
by The 1 and only true Starfire
Summary: Harry is asked a question and he has to make a decision. Please read and review Chapter 2 now in.
1. Default Chapter

_hope you like this one. review plz. sorry if u see any mistakes._

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Harry Potter or Harry Black?**

" Harry, who is it on the telephone?" asked Aunt Petunia.

" Er... It's my friend from school... Er... Ron, it's Ron." He lied, it was actually his godfather, Sirius.

" Tell him to hurry up."

" Okay, I will." He told Petunia a lie again.

" I better put the phone down."

" Harry," He said. " You will meet me tonight at Hogwarts."

" Yes," Harry whispered. " But how will I get there?"

" Knight Bus,"

" Okay, I'll meet you there, bye."

Harry put the phone down very quickly because Petunia was coming. He ran upstairs to Dudley's second bedroom which was now his. He packed his suitcase and put it under his bed, so Petunia or anyone else found it.

" Hello." Came a familar voice, from the window. Harry turned around to the window and looked out, it was Ron and Hermione in the Ford Anglia. " Sirius told us to come and pick you up, so you wouldn't get wrong off them rats downstair," He pulled a face. " And me and Hermione are coming to."

" Great, two second I'll just get my case." He looked under the bed and his suitcase was gone. Harry turned around and weirdly his suitcase was in the back of the car.

" Hermione's new spell, good init."

" Er... Yeah great." Harry got in the Ford Anglia and they drove away to 12 Grimauld Place.

Sirius was waiting for them to arrve, he had a full twelve course dinner ready for them to eat. When they got there he told them to tuck in. Harry was able to eat 10 courses because he hadn't been fed properly in ages. Hermione only ate 5 courses because she went to an all you can eat buffet before they went on the journey, and Ron ate the whole 12 courses and some of Harry's and Hermione's!

" Amazing, I don't think I've ate this much food in my whole life," Said Sirius with half of his food in his mouth." Does everyone agree with me?" They all nodded their heads in between mouthfuls of food. After dinner they all sat down slumped in their chairs, after a few minutes, Sirius pulled Harry over to a corner and had a privet word with him.

" Harry, I'm just going to jump right in, is that okay?" Harry nodded his head. " Do you want to live here with me?"

Harry jumped straight in, " Er... I don't know... OF COURSE! YOU KNOW I DO! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU." Harry hugged Sirius and Sirius hugged him back, Sirius was very happy. " And Harry can I adopt you to be Harry Black please?"

"_What am I going to do, I really like Sirius but I want to still have my parents name, if I don't Sirius will be sad, but if I do Mom and Dad will be sad becuse I've replaced them, but they might want me to do this._"Harry thought. "_ Yes I will because my parents willbe happy for me, oh but what if they aren't? Oh I don't know I'll have to tell him I'll think about it. Yes that's what I'll do."_

" Sirius can you give me some time to think about it?"

" As you wish."


	2. The Dream

**Chapter 2**

**The Dream **

Harry was tired after what Sirius had said, so he went for a nap. During his nap, he had the weirdest dream, He was next to Sirius, and Sirius was asking him the question, it was like a flash back, but then something changed, his mom and dad walked next to him and said, " Go on, say yes, you can be Harry Black, It won't disapoint us, it make us proud, we want this to happen Harry, go on." Then they disapeared into thin air. Harry woke up all cold and sweating, and then he thought of the dream and what his parents had said. He had a think and then went for a shower. While he was in the shower, his Dad came in and helped him wash his hair.

" Dad, what are you doing here?" He asked his dad, his dad disapeared, like the dream into thin air. He was confused, he got washed and dressed, then went downstairs to get some hot tea.

" Hia Harry," Said Hermione.

" Hia 'Mione, how are you?" He asked.

" Me? I'm fine, what about you, your all cold and sweaty?" She said.

" I'm fine, I just woke up thats all." He said.

" Ok, well I'll see you later, oh and are you going to Hogsmede this evening? I'm going with Ron on a kind of date. I'll see you tonight then, seven o' clock." She went to her bedroom.

Harry went to get a cup of tea. Sirius was was there aswell, he poured Harry a cup of tea.

"Er... Thanks but I didn't ask for it." Harry said confused.

" I knew what you wanted, I can tell you need it." He said.

" Oh, ok I'm going back upstairs."

" Wait a minute, have you made a decision yet?"

" Er... No sorry, give me some more time."

" Ok."

_Seven o' Clock_

" You ready Harry?"

" Yeah." Harry ran downstairs.

Ron was dressed cool, he had baggy jeans on and skater devil top on, so was Hermione, she was dressed in a sexy boob tube which was pink and a mini skirt.They were holding hands, Harry knew they were a couple now.

" Lets go." Ron said.


End file.
